Re-United
by LycoX
Summary: Its been what feels like forever since Jim Gordon has seen Lee Thompkins and he's feeling far more nervous about this then anything else in his life.


**Re-United**

 **Disclaimer: Hi there, I'm new to the Gotham fandom after finally deciding to give the show a chance. And I have to say I'm glad I did. Just reached season 3 recently as well. This, since I haven't seen it done, is basically what I felt shoulda happened at the end of season 2 between Jim and Lee instead of what we got.**

* * *

For James 'Jim' Gordon, former Detective of the GCPD, the sight of the admittedly beautiful home that Leslie 'Lee' Thompkins now lived in made him nervous as Hell. As the woman he loves more then anything was in it and he had missed her more then anything while apart from her. Despite the fact he had told Lee not to try and make contact with him, he had appreciated those letters she'd sent him and found himself feeling regretful as Hell for how he'd done her the last time they'd met in person. The fact she lost their child had only made it worse and sure, Strange's weird God moment on him while the man had him drugged was kinda helpful, it didn't necessarily rid him of all the guilt he felt. At least… Not where Lee was concerned. _Come on Soldier, pull it together and get on that porch._ Mentally commanded the man as he stared at the house.

One that had taken a bit of time to find but so damned worth it despite that. Even if it had gotten him a few suspicious glances his way from the folks in the area. Taking a deep breath, Gordon walked up the steps and to the front door, stopping once again as he steeled himself for what was to come. Nervously, he raised his hand and knocked on the door while his other held a bouquet and waited in tense silence as a thought came to mind. _Heh, Cat would probably make a crap load of fun at me for how I'm actin' right now._

Alfred no doubt would probably just tell him to man up in that British way of his. He didn't even want to think of what Bullock would no doubt say on the matter as well. Listening to what Bruce had to say despite his young age would probably be better in comparison then Bullock too! The door opening drew the man out of his thoughts and his breath was taken away at the sight of Lee and her beautiful self in a white top and dress with her hair down. "Hel-Jim!?" Exclaimed the surprised Doctor as he was the last person she was expecting to see on her front porch!

Unexpected but pleasant in her view however. Nothing was said by the man as he continued to stare at her. "Jim? Are, are you okay?"

"I know I'm probably the last person you wanna see and I would completely understand that. But I just had to see you even if it was one last time in the hopes that maybe you would give me another chance. Even if I more then likely don't deserve it for how I treated you so long ago. I'm sorry Lee, I'm so sorry." Got out Jim in a rush thanks to her concerned voice snapping him out of his daze.

Lee blinked at him as she processed what she heard and found her heart fluttering. Seeing her reaction and silence as something of a rejection, Jim swallowed. "Right. Total silence, I'm… I'm just gonna leave." He told her with sadness in his voice and turned around and began to walk off.

This action prompted the woman he loves to make a move and quickly got in front of him just as he was making it to the bottom step. "Now wait just a minute!"

"Umm… Yeah?" Wondered the former Detective a bit wearily.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Uhh… Away? Your reaction to me pretty much told me everything, Lee."

She raised her eyebrows at him while crossing her arms and sighed with a shake of the head. "For a brilliant Detective, you, James Gordon, are an idiot." Lee told him bluntly as while he may be an idiot, he was none the less her idiot damnit!

Jim just blinked at her, not really understanding where she was going with that. "Umm, what?" Came the ever so eloquent reply.

Instead of saying anything, the good doctor grabbed him by the tie and pulled him close and laid one Hell of a kiss on him. Surprising the former Detective a great deal as his eyes widened. Lee pulled away seconds later with a smile on her face. "You do know its way more fun when you participate in the kiss, right?"

"Uhh..."

Chuckling to herself. "Gosh, you being lost for words, this is new and kind of amusing to be honest. And yes, while I admit to feeling some hurt and anger towards you for the way things were handled by you, I still love you, James Gordon. And only you."

She cupped his face with her hands while he stared at her in shock until a smile spread across his face. "You… You really do?"

"Mm-hmm, I really do." She told him softly.

And if you were to ask Leslie 'Lee' Thompkins, she would tell you that if anything, that smile of his practically radiated a great deal of blinding happiness at her response. Jim then kissed her and to Lee, it felt as if nothing else existed in that moment. Not even realizing that her neighbors were watching the whole thing and cheering their neighbor on as they all had rather liked her and could tell she was dealing with some sort of sadness. So to see this was perhaps the best thing to have happened for their neighborly doctor in their minds. And after what felt like an eternity, the two pulled apart and a soft look came her way from the man she loves. "I love you, Lee. And I'll do my best to make up for how I've done you until that anger and hurt you feel is finally gone for good."

Lee smiled back at him. "You don't need to do that, but I appreciate it none the less as I know that's the kind of man you are. Now… Let's go inside."

"You sure?"

"Babe, if I wasn't, I wouldn't have said it. Besides, I can hear the neighbors cheering now."

Raising his eyebrows, Jim soon realized he could hear them too and looked around the area and felt mildly embarrassed and even waved. Earning a chuckle from the woman he loves. "Come on." She told him softly.

And he didn't need to be told twice where she was concerned. Leading to the two to have an even more pleasant reunion inside her home. The two would enjoy six months of peace and happiness, albeit mixed in with dealing with their issues that had come to be in Gotham that would ultimately help make them a better couple as they dealt with those issues. Their peace would come to a screeching halt however when Bullock showed up to get Jim to come back since they needed his help with Fish and her new found friends, and other things that were beginning to crop up. Both would return and while this would perhaps be the next great big test of their relationship, the two would weather through it and come out even stronger for it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope this will have made a decent first start for me here in the Gotham fandom!**


End file.
